<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If ShinIchigo by YukiHibiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597562">What If ShinIchigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHibiki/pseuds/YukiHibiki'>YukiHibiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHibiki/pseuds/YukiHibiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shinji had been around Ichigo's life from before the beginning? What if Ichigo's dad was against the idea of Visoreds existing? Meanwhile in the mind of Shinji 'AIZEN SOSUKE'. Just some random adventures in Karakura town that might count as connected one shots. Who doesn't love a good 'what if' ? Also some ideas were taken from a great writer I forgot their name but their fic had been super groovey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako Shinji/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were running from home, his home and their home. They all had to leave but Soul Society was where they had lived for so long it was something like home to them. The only thought was of how these were their last memories of home. They were forced to forget everything but the betrayal of Aizen. The living world was their new, well, not so much ‘home’ as it was their new dwelling. The planet was ever changing when they would visit and the times were particularly hard now.</p><p>Shinji had kept his hair long since exotic looks could get them some quick cash. Only Lisa was able to work a fair job. Love too had a little bit of a job delivering things or actually doing just about anything he could. Kisuke had left them rather quickly after getting them connected to gigai. Being in the gigai was important as it kept them hidden, but it also had some drawbacks. They were, after all, faking the real living experience with these unreal human bodies they snuck into. For one it made them horribly hungry and weak. Food cost a lot and they just didn't have the resources needed. Luckily Kisukei would send cash every once in a while so they didn't starve. It seemed as though the guy had managed to snag a snack shop somewhere in town.</p><p>"I'm headed out Hiyori, make sure Mashiro doesn't set the building on fire again!" Shinji whisper-shouted to the angry girl. They had managed to rent a really old building, but the heating was a problem. Most nights they would all snuggle up together and sleep in a pile. If anyone ever asked they would claim it was a hollow thing.</p><p>As he walked down the street in an almost cute orange kimono, he started tying bits of his hair up and losing his toothy frown. He had learned quickly that his—ehem—clients preferred he not show off his too-straight teeth. Of course he ignored them and tried to keep himself as he wanted to be, but on a rough night maybe eight years ago one of the angrier guys held him down and punched him in the face till his jaw broke.</p><p>He couldn’t leave his gigai since they needed to stay hidden and the dang things practically molded to their spiritual forms. It was a hassle getting out of them anyway, but the whole ordeal left Shinji with a clicky jaw sometimes.</p><p>His pony tail swayed with the cool wind of this night. He tried to ignore the lower class potential clients as he headed for more money enabled sorts. The target was money and if he wasted his time with broke people he would just cost him and his friends their meals for who knows how long. He glanced to the side, seeing Rose escorting a young (hopefully loaded) lady to her home. Gutsy chicky.</p><p>Unable to ignore a sudden burst of spiritual pressure, he starts rushing to the other side of town. He ended up getting grabbed and pulled into an alley for some action; it wasn't his plan but in the end he did get some extra cash. He was no stranger to the advances of strangers. Creeps all of them. No way was he going to put his friends up to this task. Rose had a way with the local women so Shinji really had no say in stopping him from pursuing this career. </p><p>After righting his kimono and pulling his hair back into place he started searching for the reiatsu again. The spiritual pressure seemed to have become hidden and after a short while he was met with the smirking face of Kisuke.</p><p>"The heck was that?" said Shinji as he scratched the back of his head a little. Remembering the ponytail, he blushed and pulled it down, letting his long blond hair fall around him. "It ain’t your business."</p><p>Urahara Kisuke chuckled behind a hand fan and shrugged. "Someone from soul society is around. A captain, you better watch out Shinji or you and the others could get found out."</p><p>"What about you? Y'r gonna get caught too is you don't watch it."</p><p>"I’m sure some of them know. Anyway, you better head home right?" That was code for 'I'll be sending some cash soon.’ "Oh, and Shinji."</p><p>"What, whaddya want now?"</p><p>"Just...you're looking a bit pale, take care, ok?"</p><p>"Yeah fine whatever."</p><p>Shinji nodded a bit and figured it was safer to head back anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ShiChigo2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day to day life was one recurring act of training and work. He had to train to find and destroy their maker. Not God, but that damn Aizen Sosuke who had to suffer eventually. Even the sweet jazz that filled his ears after it was invented again couldn't keep him calm for very long. Soul society, of course, way ahead of Earth's time. Luckily they found a second hand record player they could afford as well as some Jazz albums. Rose insisted that they continue to collect music since experimentation was gold. Kensei’s training was not getting them too far what with their inner Hollows fighting them every step of the way. Any time they gained a second of mask time they would promptly need recovery time as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Shinji was honestly a little bored as he played with his shoulder length hair. It had grown out since his last pageboy/egyptian cut. Maybe he'd let it grow out again for old times’ sake. He was about to try braiding it when he felt it, he felt a reiatsu. He was lucky that sometime in the early 80s of the nineteenth century; the strong reiatsu appeared once again. </p>
<p>This time Shinji wasn't distracted as he rushed off, easily ducking into a bush and keeping himself calm while watching the head of the Shiba household and what had to be a Quincy fighting off a creature. At the time he was in plain shock, but it quickly turned to a scowl seeing Aizen; he was there. Aizen had managed to attack Isshin Shiba and it looked like he had lost a bit of power there. He wanted to move and take care of Aizen but the next thing Shinji knew he was being pulled from his hiding place. As Urahara walked him down a sidewalk away from the fight, he babbled about new candy at his shop and how nice the weather was.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait will ya let me go!!!? He was just there! We need to kill off that jerk!”</p>
<p>Uruhara looked back to Shinji and chuckled as he asked, "So how's the tongue piercing doing? Did it hurt?" Obviously he was trying to distract the shorter man.</p>
<p>"Hey what??"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the Shiba head, he will be fine."</p>
<p>"Wadda 'bout the Quincy girl? The weapo-" He looked down and felt his pale face warm up just a bit realizing Kisukei was holding his hand as he dragged him about. "The girl’s a quincy they.... Does everyone the Soul Society goes after end up in this town....?"</p>
<p>"Shinji, just relax dude." Urahara chuckled and reached back to playfully punch Shinji's shoulder. He frowned as the slight man backed up. "You haven't been sellin’ your services again have you?"</p>
<p>"N-no! I just... It felt like Sosuke was around." He had to bite his lower lip trying not to growl his words out. He glared back the way they had come from only for Kisuke to grab his face and pull him into a quick and unexpected kiss. Their teeth clicked from the force of the sudden and unexpected affection.</p>
<p>"Ignore it, we are not ready." Even knowing Kisuke only had feelings for a purple haired cat lady, Shinji couldn't deny him anything since he'd been keeping their heads above water all these years. Saving them from the execution that surely awaited them back home. "Wanna have some fun?"</p>
<p>With a soft smile Shinji nodded his head.</p>
<p>The candy shop was looking good and Tessai seemed to be out on a mission of some sort. Kisuke started pulling at Shinji’s orange shirt and tie asking him where he got his sense of style.</p>
<p>“It's too grown up for you, Hirako! I’d bet you could sneak into a highschool. I wonder if that makes me creepy?”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Shinji grabbed Kisuke's hat and tossed it aside before kissing him to get him to shut his craze. Kisuke pouted playfully and reached to nab his hat back but Shinji tackled him and lightly ground their hips together.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re pretty needy huh, Hirako? I thought you were a taker and not a giver?”</p>
<p>“I do what I wanna do ya creep.”</p>
<p>Glad that the blondy wasn't scared for life after the near century of selling his services did not destroy his appetite. Though it felt kind of like he was playing Shinji along since it was just a romp in the sack. Shinji rode him with a lazy energy which made Kisuke realise the other was trying to make him impatient so he would get rough. He slid his pale lips into a smile and pulled the other into a calm embrace.</p>
<p>“You’re quite the pervert aren't you, Hirako san?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ShinChigo3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the hits and Kudos. I hope you re all staying safe. ^___^ Comment anytime if you have ideas or just wanna say hey XD.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Quincy girl, Misaki, had been growing fast, which honestly might have been a bit weird considering Quincy might be a hint immortal? Shinij couldn't pretend to know for sure though. Quincys were another target of soul society. He had been keeping an eye on her and luckily  there was no trouble since Urahara had to help her with a sickness or something she had gotten when he first saw her. He wasn't stalking, just giving the tenth—ex-tenth—captain Isshin Shiba help with keeping her safe. Not that he knew nor did Misaki know he was keeping an eye on them.</p><p>Hatchi once told him to stop bugging them and the others agreed it was too dangerous. Even Hiyori had something to say about it. She had been quite mad that he kept sneaking off to check in on them. Was it jealousy? Of course they wanted him to stay and train but even Lisa and Love took breaks to read. Harassing a couple new friends couldn't be that far from the list of things to do. Still, a sandle to the face every once in a while wasn't so bad right?</p><p>He did not heed the warnings from the others and when he found out the two had gotten married he mustered up an ounce of courage to congratulate them when Isshin sent him a look from a couple blocks away. The man glared darkly for just a moment. Just for Shinji to see. Did he think he was after the Quincy girl? He must have been on Soul Society's side as far as he and his fellow visords went. He kept moving forward with as friendly a smile as he could manage (all teeth of course), even daring to lift a hand in a playful salute.</p><p>"You, you're a hallow. What did Kisuke Urahara call you? A Visored? Stay away from my clinic and family."</p><p>“But the quincy girl is my first love, yo.” Shinji stopped walking when Isshin met him half way. The only real thought on his mind was a simple question which he had no choice but to voice since his body was on autopilot for some unknown reason. "You two are going to have a kid?"</p><p>"My dear Misaki knows to avoid you, she’s strong, so if you mess with her she will kick your scrawny ass," he said proudy and turned to head back to his home, laughing loudly the whole way.</p><p>“Huh, must be in a good mood then…” Shinji wondered aloud as he started following the sideburned man. “Hey Isshin, when do you think you'll be due?”</p><p>“Are you still here, hollow monster?” He glanced back at Shinji before dropping his smile. “You already have too much in your head regarding my life. How about we find out shit on you hmm?” </p><p>Taking a step back, Shinji couldn't help but think that was a bit unfair. Didn't Soul Society sweep them under the rug after they ran from execution? “Hey now, ya kn-”</p><p>“Slut, you're a slut with too much air on the brain. You might be infectious and I don't need the trouble you being around will cause.” Isshin wasn't pulling the emotional punches. Honestly, what kind of lies was Aizen Sosuke spreading in the afterlife about him? If he had just been sharper, smarter or even stronger maybe they wouldn't be having this trouble right now.</p><p>“You know those lies are wrong to spread, Shiba.” Shinji looked behind himself, finding Kensei with grocery bags in his hands. What was he doing all the way over here? Was there a sale on food at a nearby store? “Lets just leave the head and go home Shinji.”</p><p>“Wha- uh yeah, of course. Right.” Shinji stumbled a hint as he turned to walk away before looking to the side at the white haired man. “Hey, what're you doin’ on this side of town anyway?”</p><p>“I was keeping an eye on you and noticed the sale.” Kensei wasn't going to let Shinji talk his ear off so when the blond opened his mouth to speak he pushed a candy bar in between his buggy teeth.</p><p>Isshin was staring at them as they left the block, then the street and the whole area. He would have to pay a visit to Urahara to make sure the guy was keeping the Hollow…the Visoreds away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ShinjIchigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>XD Hope you are all staying safe. Comments help me think. Laterz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kid was cute and had a head of bright orange hair. He had been eavesdropping from a window looking in when he felt a reiatsu so strong he knew it had to be something special. It led him right to the Kurosaki clinic where he found the baby sleeping in his nursery room. He wanted to get a better look, so he pulled the window open. He slid it as quietly as he could and slipped in. He grinned and reached over, curious and unsure. Unsure of what? It was just a baby, but for some reason its power had him curious. He could hear voices through the door. Isshin and his wife were talking with Urahara for some reason. Shinji carefully slid to the door and pressed his ear to it. He frowned upon hearing their plotting. They couldn't really be thinking of using the baby as a weapon against Aizen, could they?</p><p>To be honest with himself...Shinji was thinking the kid could one day take on his ex-lieutenant. But that was very unfair to the kid. He was so small and squishy and deserved a normal life. Of course his parents agreed that when the time came Kisuke could train him, but only if it were Ichigo's choice.</p><p>Ichigo, so the baby was named Ichigo. Like ‘number one guardian’? He tilted his head and grinned with full teeth showing as he thought of how much shit the kid was gonna get in school for having what was usually a girl’s name. That and the orange hair would be hard to explain away. Frowning just a moment, he recalled them calling Ichigo their son, so of course he's a boy. Turning away from the door, he headed over to the crib and poked Ichigo's cheek.</p><p>"Y'r gonna be fine. I'll keep an eye on you, little Kurosaki." He dropped sweat when he realized how creepy that sounded. He held a hand up to fix his blunder of emotion but lowered it and sighed. “Maybe I am creepy.” At least the kid would be safer, mostly safer from Aizen.</p><p>He climbed up the window and listened, hearing footsteps heading over. He ducked down and closed the window most of the way so he could hear the little Ichigo's mother, Misaki, walk in and check up on the little guy.</p><p>Shinji remembered it really wasn't his business but hoped it wasn't the kid’s potential power that drew him here to make that semi-promise. ‘Was it a promise? Maybe huh.’ The poor kid was going to need friends in the future.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The little two-year-old Ichigo was curious but also a bit of a mama's boy. Shinji was walking by playing with his tie pretending to be distracted as he peeked in on the orangette toddling about. Shinji looked around, wondering why the toddler was roaming the sidewalk when he should be inside with his mama.</p><p>Leaning down next to the kid, he couldn't help but offer him some candy Kisuke had sent over. "Hey kiddo, shouldn't you go inside?" He was about to look up from those large brown eyes and spikey orange hair when a hand grabbed him around his throat and squeezed hard. He was about to choke out a complaint when he met Isshin's eyes.</p><p>"What did I tell you, hollow? What are you trying to give him, some kinda poison? He's just a kid!!" Next thing Shinji knew he was getting stomped into the ground. He put his hands over his head and curled up. Ignoring the pain, he tried not to seem at all a threat. Ichigo rushed inside to his mom and once he did, Shinji quickly got up and promptly fell back from a punch to the face from Isshin.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Kurosaki, I got no beef with ya!" Aw dang he had bit the edge of his tongue... At least his jaw was intact. Thank the...something or other that the ex 10th division captain didn't have his full strength. "I was just lookin' out for the lil guy."</p><p>Isshin reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the house to keep prying eyes away. Misaki was taking Ichigo upstairs so they had privacy.</p><p>"This is the only time you'll ever be allowed in this house. You better keep quiet or I'll detach this." He said as he yanked Shinji's arm behind him and pulled it upwards before pushing him face first into a wall, making him black out. When he woke up he was dazed and sitting on a bench somewhere across town. He looked to the side feeling a horrible pain and found that his left arm had been broken and was casted and covered in seals. "The heck’s this?"</p><p>He groaned feeling an ache in his throat and sighed as he checked the seals over, seeing that they were meant to slow healing. Some kind of evil Kido? Usually used to keep enemies from healing instantly. Soul Society was just kicking him while he was down even from all the way over here.</p><p>Blinking tiredly he reached into the open end of the cast around his hand and felt a seal free itself. Wait it wasn't a seal, it was a note. A note from Isshin. It was a messed up drawing of Isshin burning Shinji. It also read 'If you come here again say bye to your whole arm and I'll make you regret spying on us. Have a nice day Visored san.'</p><p>Heh, that's funny.</p><p>When he got home Hiyori smacked him till his nose bled and he nearly fell over.</p><p>"The hell you doing bothering soul reaper families, idiot!??!"</p><p>He grinned a bloody toothy smile at her and shrugged with his good shoulder, "Yeah yeah stop yelling, shorty."</p><p>She growled and deflated, "The heck is happenin' to ya?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't actually know."</p><p>"Maybe it's going to the baby. Your energy is being used up by a toddler."</p><p>"Hey Kensei...leave the strange plots to Lisa...or even Love." With that, Shinji curled up on the couch they had and fell right to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ShinIchigo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>o0o Thank you for the comment and kudos XP hoping theres not too much confusion. I believe Shinjis a nice guy (0o0 deep down) and is letting Isshin kick him around mostly cuz he well he feels like he deserves it on a level but also hes cool he aint gonna beat up some old man (XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo got lost one day after Karate practice. He had been following Tatsuki and some other kids when he took a wrong turn. He was only six and had wanted to make himself look cool by following the crowd. Not the right choice, but Shinji let out an almost giggle as he headed over to the nearly crying orange head. He approached slowly but Ichigo was still startled when he sat near him on some grass and asked him if he was lost.</p><p>"You know you can find your home with your feelings. Can you feel your parents’ spirits? Just give it a try."</p><p>"I shouldn't be talking to strangers. Mommyyyyyy." He cried for his mom and even looked around looking for his little friend. "You... Daddy said to stay away from creepy people."</p><p>His eye twitched as he looked around with a huff. "Look kid, I'm not creepy, I’m just tryin' ta help ya." Ichigo's eyes widened curiously.</p><p>"Do you have a tongue ring?" Ichigo was curious about his piercing? Or maybe it was just the effect of his speech pattern? "Mister.... You look weird."</p><p>Again his eye twitched as he sat down more comfortably. "Look kid, it's not nice to say that just because i'm different from you. It would be like people being mean to you because of your hair color." It could have been that Ichigo was just a kid but he had to see the similarities between them as far as how others treat them based on looks. Looking over to Ichigo he felt bad suddenly as the kid sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "Hey, it's ok kid...how about I show you how to get home?"</p><p>"I can't go, you're a stranger. That means danger...." Shinji couldn't help but nod knowing the kid was being careful. "Why's your hair so long? Are you a lady?"</p><p>"It's just a cool look kid. Sides, I’m plannin’ on cuttin' it again."</p><p>"Ichigo!"</p><p>Shinji looked up and backed away fast, seeing Misaki running over.</p><p>"Mommy!" Ichigo held his arms up and Misaki picked him up, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Why did you leave like that? You could have been hurt! Don't do that again." When she noticed Shinji she pretended she didn't.<br/>~~~~<br/>After that day he spent less time around Ichigo. He would usually keep his distance anyway, but one day shortly after Ichigo turned nine he found him in the rain heading to a hallow. He could tell the hallow was tricking the child so he quickly ran over to where he was near the river when he saw the kid’s mom splashing through the rain puddle to get to the kid before the fisher could.</p><p>It happened so fast. Too fast. Shinji had reached Ichigo and was about to pick him up and run when the kid’s mom knocked them both over and shielded them with her body. Misaki looked back at them with an oddly trusting look before it happened. She was gone, she died just like that. How could it have happened so easily and so fast. She was supposed to be strong. Stronger than this...</p><p>Shinji wasnt stupid, he knew that Isshin was going to kill him if he saw him here. He was about to set Ichigo loose when a shoe covered foot landed in his stomach while a screaming hysterical Isshin yelled and picked up Ichigo from him. Ichigo had been knocked out and would be innocent to the way his father was freaking out. Isshin ignored how he tried to babble out his excuses through bloody lips. Honestly he was just in the wrong place at the right time. Ichigo needed to be protected. The hallows would be finding him, would be after him and his family probably. Maybe forever.</p><p>The poor kid was going to get hurt over and over and Shinji couldn't handle the idea of not doing something to help. He pushed himself up and blocked Isshin's next attack with his zanpakuto Sakanade. She seemed pleased that he was for once defending himself from the crazed man. Isshin jumped back with Ichigo in his arms. He almost looked betrayed by Shinji's new action.</p><p>"Look man, I just tried ta help."</p><p>"You are not much of a help, now are you?" said Aizen Sosuke.</p><p>Shinji turned his head fast and was sure he had seen and heard Aizen speaking to him. The fisher was gone but was Sosuke really here now? Looking back to Isshin, he realized the other had not seen or heard the traitor. Luckily he looked back in time as Isshin had sent a blast of energy at him. Shinji blocked easily and ran off; feeling low knowing the other had a dead wife to take care of.</p><p>He ran and kept trying to ignore the pain in his stomach where the guy had kicked him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ShIchi6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyones super into reading and helping me edit, send me a message ^__^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years and watching from afar was rough. Ichigo had grown into a brawler. Well it wasn't his fault people kept getting on the orangette’s nerves. Someone from Soul Society was on the prowl, maybe checking out hollow activity. Her spiritual pressure was all right but Shinji could see trouble afoot. He could not have foreseen what came next. As he moved, the girl’s sword plunged right through the orange haired kid’s middle. Shinji fell back from where he was about to jump to Ichigo’s defense as a hollow continued on its attack. Of course now the kid’s spiritual pressure was set loose. The kid had his own power and for now he could take care of himself. Meanwhile one Rukia Kuchiki was stuck with all her power gone missing.</p><p>He got Sakanade ready to attack, to help them with the hollow. It would be too easy to destroy but Ichigo had his own Zanpakuto. His sword was huge, but it wasn't released, just huge. It had to be from his own power and not so much the borrowed power from the girl. Rukia Kuchiki was her name right? He had yet to make a move to make sure they were ok, but with the hollow now dead he had no reason to bother them.</p><p>Isshin would kick him in the face if he saw him here again.</p><p>He headed back to the base and had to dodge a sandal thrown his way. "What’s up grama?"</p><p>"The hell you been, Baldy!?! Spiritual presure's been crazy all day, dummy." Her eye was twitching and deep down Shinji was sure she knew where he had been. She must have been pretty worried. Not that she would say as such out loud. "Hachi's had to put up a shield for it. Soul Society is getting closer to stumbling onto us."</p><p>Shinji waved his hand telling her to chill out as he headed for his room. Pulling off his tie, he started for his records only to fall back with a gasp before glaring. "Sosuke." He glared at the brown haired man standing over him. "GET O-Mfff!!!" Shinji was silenced when Aizen grabbed him one handed by his face, keeping him quiet with physical strength.</p><p>Sakanade was out and about to go into Shikai when Aizen held tighter. Aizen jumped them both into a dark portal while Shinji kept kicking and stabbing him. Once through the portal he looked at his hand, finding his Zompakto was gone. Where’d his sword go?</p><p>"Let’s keep you quiet a while longer...captain." He grinned casually and in a flash threw Shinji into a wall with kido sealing them both in. All around there was nothing but darkness and the smell of blood mixed with dust. Shinji pushed himself up trying to use kido on the psycho when he realized it wouldn't work. He ran at Aizen and pretended to aim for a punch before jumping and headbutting Aizen in the face.</p><p>Hearing the blessed sound of Aizen's nose break, Shinji couldn't help but grin hoping the other was bleeding. Sadly that seemed to have been fake since looking up proved that Aizen was completely gone.</p><p>Shinji glared a moment before rushing around in the darkness with his hands out. His senses were completely taken over by panic. It was like his mind was being poisoned and the panic was taking away his ability to breathe. How long had Aizen known where they were? Are the others in danger now? Did they even know he was missing? He couldn't get out of there and for some reason he was feeling his mind twisting in an unfamiliar way. He shivered; it felt like he was in the Seireitei... He had to get out of Soul Society again and get back to the others. What if Aizen knew about Ichigo? That kid wouldn't be safe with that mad man on the loose. If not now then sooner rather than later the orange haired kid would be meeting that false captain.</p><p>Captain indeed! He went and did this to the Visoreds and all he got was control over his own squad. Shinji was trying to hide his anger but right now all he wanted to do was grab Aizen and punch his face till those glasses of his smashed into his eyes and punctured them. A shiver went through him again but this time it was of released rage turning to a lovely tingle.</p><p>“Damn it, Sosuke, come out,” he said lazily while telling himself he wasn't sadistic. At least he was pretty sure he wasn't sadistic. Sometimes his fights with Isshin did give him a slight feeling of need when he’d get hit but that could be a new development.Training with his fellow Visords didn’t do anything to him.</p><p>Maybe that was the trick, keep training till Sosuke gets back and he could kick his ass.</p><p>He reached for his sword only for it to not appear. “I had it before, right....?” A little confused, he frowned, unable to get his mask. After almost a hundred years with it he was starting to panic again, or was it more? Was he panicking more?</p><p>The darkness was starting to get to him so he tried some powers that would usually help, but nothing. It was like he was closed off from everything. As he paced the area he couldn't tell where he started and where he was since the darkness seemed to go on. He felt the wall but even then he couldn't be sure how it worked. It kept going on and sometimes he could swear it shifted. Like his hands moved further from himself or closer without recalling when it moved.</p><p>‘Aizen!’ he tried to yell out only for his mouth not to move. No, it was moving, it just had no opening. There was no way to get his voice to come past his lips as he had no lips now. Reaching up with both hands, he tried to claw away where his mouth should have been. His fingers came back with blood after a bit and he felt a drop of breath make its way past his teeth only for the air to stop going through again.</p><p>Panting, he dropped to his knees and felt his face. His nose ended where it always did but his mouth was gone; how did Aizen do that? No wait, he had to have a power over something like this. Maybe his shikai or bonkai. That worm never did share that information and Shinji was wishing he had perhaps made a training routine to see if he could trick the creep’s abilities out.</p><p>The darkness was irritating since it had to have been a few hours by now right? Where was the time, what was the sun? He shook his head and growled in his throat as he tried smashing into the dark wall only to fall over onto his side when he went through where he thought the wall was.</p><p>Shinji felt moisture enter his eyes as a flash of a thought ran by his mind. ‘You deserve this.’ Nope, nope, Shinji wasn't having that. This was all Aizen-face’s work. He was the one that turned them into these nearly hollow creatures but... Now that power was gone and it was unnerving. He couldn't communicate with Sakanade or his inner hollow. His voice was silenced inside and out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ShiIchigo7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Id like opinions on these chapters. Im really driving off the crazy rails of this moving train! ((singing to crazy train)) Anyways hope you're all staying safe here in the coronas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost impossible to know where the time went. It felt like it had been forever since he had seen the others. He was even missing Isshin's abusive face. Yeah, heh…his face is abusive to those who look at it. While that was funny as four hells, Shinji had to shake his head sadly knowing jokes wouldn't get him out of this place. The blood on his hands had not faded, so that was real. It felt like normalcy between his fingers and nails. He could almost see as much as he could smell the blood and he started to crave that small sense of existence.</p>
<p>‘Wait, no,’ he thought as he shook his head. He was not losing it like that. He spent pretty much a hundred years training to take on Sosuke. There was no way that jerk was going to psych him out.</p>
<p>Aches in his stomach would make themselves known every once in a while. It wouldn't cry out in hunger but would hurt for what had to be hours and hopefully not days. Shinji refused to lay back on the ground, trying to scare Aizen into knowing he wasn't the Visored to mess with.</p>
<p>Any time sleep called to him he would simply ignore it. It wasn't as long as it felt and the few times he micro coma’d out nothing had happened. He was hurting himself, not Aizen sneaking into his...into this place. There were bruises and bumps from smashing into the walls when he found them or they didn't move. Or was it when he didn't move? The blackness was getting boring so he would take to cutting into his own skin to have something to actually look at. He didn't question why his dark blood was bright in this darkness but sometimes he liked to pretend it was his own shikai tricking his mind into believing what was dark was bright and what was bright was dark. So maybe he was actually stuck in a bright room and his Sakanade was around just overreacting to his small panic before.</p>
<p>He shook his head both from trying to stay awake and from over thinking again. How many times had he thought this? He shook his head again for the same reason. ‘How many times have I thought this?’ His hands reached up to the sides of his head as he tried to rapidly remove the thoughts physically from him.</p>
<p>At some point he was no longer moving. He tried sitting up and nothing, his arms, nothing. Looking around to the bright blood, he couldn't see anymore and couldn't feel his eyes moving… Wait, there was a little movement in his side. No wait, something was touching him. He could hear his own screams even though he couldn't get his mouth to open.</p>
<p>He sat up only to be pushed back down by Love and Kensei. He struggled for a moment when he realized he could see light and color even if a bit dimly. It had to be night and he was struggling still. Only after a smack to the face by a sandal did he calm down enough to ask. “Who was screaming? What happened, where's Aizen????”</p>
<p>“We havent killed him yet stupid baldy.” He turned his face and felt his eyes water up fast seeing Hiyori crouching on his bedside table. “About time you woke up. It’s been about a week and a half.”</p>
<p>Now allowed to sit with the help of Love, Shinji looked around in the dimness. “Aizen was here! He knows where we are.” Hiyori shook her head, wanting to tell him it was a dream. He knew she thought he had been dreaming. Wait, only a week and a half? Had he really been asleep that long…was it some kind of forbidden Kido then? “Doesn't matter, he DOES know right where we are. We gotta get outta here!!!”</p>
<p>Hiyori shook her head before grabbing the end of a strand of his hair, yanking him closer, “The heck you talkin’ about? Don't look weak in front of the others,” she mumbled quietly only for Shinji to hear as he looked around one more time, able to summon Sakande to him and feeling connected to his inner hollow again. It seemed to be laughing a bit but he ignored it , happy to hear Sakanade whispering assurances to him.</p>
<p>She was right, Hiyori made sense in that he had to calm down. Reaching up, he felt the cuts he had made on himself over his mouth and sighed. It was some kind of panic-attack-like meltdown then? No, Aizen had to be behind this since it had been a while since he slipped into his coma.</p>
<p>“Was I really sleepin’ that long?”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn't call it sleeping,” Kensei commented before Love interrupted.</p>
<p>“More like you were unaware and trying to kill yourself.”</p>
<p>Shinji didn't get that but he didn’t care. He had to check and make sure Ichigo was okay. Wait. ‘First thing I wanna do is check on the kid? I should be scarfing down food or training again.’ Honestly he was feeling a bit tired. Like yeah, he hadn't been asleep that whole time. Feeling so weak was major suckige. He turned his head to Hiyori and mumbled out a request for her to check on Ichigo before he passed out for the first real rest he could have in quite a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ShinChi8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands were running through his hair and for a moment he thought it was Sosuke. His eyes shot open and he found that it was just the green haired wonder, Mashiro, playing with his hair.</p>
<p>“You talked in your sleep ya know,” she said while tying off a french braid going from one side of his head to the other around the back. It had been a while since she last wanted to play hairdresser. “Don't worry though, nothing perverted.”</p>
<p>Just what he was worried about. He rolled his eyes and moved to sit up only for her to hand him some chopsticks. Told him eating too much too fast would be trouble. Something about his stomach exploding into a million tiny bits. He grinned wide and she gave him a look that strangely had him going serious as he ate.</p>
<p>“Y’r too much Mashiro, you know the cute crazy act won't hold up forever.”</p>
<p>“I'm not an actor buuuuut you sure are Shin Shin.” He pouted and kept eating as she nearly bounced in her seat next to his messy bed. “You hurt yourself a lot when you were out. Smashing your head into the wall once or twice, were ya dreaming a bad dream?” </p>
<p>“Aizen has to be behind this.” There was no reason for him to coma out for over a week.</p>
<p>“Better be careful, Hachi said you might be crackin’.” So Mashiro and the others thought he was crazy. No way, Hachi musta been overthinking or maybe this was new training. “It's cuz you hit your head, ShinShin.” </p>
<p>“I gotta get ta going Mashiro, hold the fort,” he said as he got up and looked for his tie. She pouted and looked ready to brawl him back to bed. “It's gonna be fine, just gotta check on my born hollow buddy.”</p>
<p>“You can check on ‘im tomorrow at school ya dumb baldy!”</p>
<p>“Hey, stop calling me that! Wait what do you mean at school— You didn't! Hiyori!”</p>
<p>“You gotta recruit him, y’r the one thats been stalking him so you gotta do it.”</p>
<p>He wasn't going to argue it, she already had the paperwork and uniform. He was a little surprised she was fine with letting him loose like this so soon after a weird episode, but maybe she knew what she was doing. Besides, this had Lisa written all over it. She loved those smutty highschool manga.</p>
<p>The others kept testing him to make sure he was not only in proper working order but also that he wouldn't blow his cover by being too weird. High school Highschool, he had to keep reminding himself that he was meant to pretend to be a teenager and not over a hundred years old.</p>
<p>School shouldn't be too hard, he kept telling himself as he tied his tie and undid it before redoing it out of reflex. As if he was reassuring himself he could do it as he walked upside down through the town to the highschool. Of course he needed to make sure everything was real. He wasn't in the darkness. He wasn't in Soul Society where they could get him and probably even let Sosuke have the honors of killing him off. They, of course, wouldn't do that right? It would be a big flashy execution.</p>
<p>“No… It would be under the rug and you would be gone with no one to care or question it.”</p>
<p>He jumped down against the wall and looked all around. ‘Aizen … where are you?” He tried to find the now-captain but couldn't seem to catch sight of the brat. Shaking his head, he tried to get his mind set on the tasks ahead. He had a job to do and his job was to get Ichigo. He had spied on the kid before but now he was going to interact as an equal. The kid was a Visored like him and the others. He just had less control over himself, but they would help him. Ichigo is wanted by them, after all.</p>
<p>The class seemed fun and introducing himself seemed like a breeze. He almost felt like Ichigo’s friends liked him. They even spoke a bit about a project coming up and Shinji tricked Ichigo into working with him after classes. As they headed out of the class Shinji remembered to ask, “Hey did ya wanna go to a cafe to work or like…?” Ichigo shook his head and grumbled that if they were going to work together they would do it at Ichi’s home.</p>
<p>“It's not like I can just ditch my family to hang out with you.” He kept staring at Shinji and sizing him up. Sure Shinji could be intimidating, what with being a bit taller than the orangette. Well for now he was taller, the other just needed a good year and then Ichigo would be much taller. “Don't mind me asking but, why’s it feel like you’re targeting me for something?”</p>
<p>Shinji could sense Isshin was near so he saluted Ichigo and told him that he would meet up with him later. Then when they actually did meet up again it was over enemy attacks. Making it seem like Shinji was a part of the enemy.</p>
<p>The next day at school had Ichigo manhandling Shinji trying to get answers. “Like I said, I need you to join our group. You are one of us and really I think you’d like to get in the extra control right?” His wide toothy smile and disturbingly happy attitude made Ichigo release him, letting him fall backwards onto the floor. “Ow hey! Kurosaki-kun please! It's not like your other friends know what you’re going through.” Ichigo was about to say something else when Shinji reached up and got him by the arm carefully. “Your inner Hollow can be used to fight for what you need.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichigo agreed. They headed to Shinji and the Visoreds’ base of operations then and there. Shinji was a little excited for the others to meet the kid he'd watched over. Ok, so more like stalked. Really he should have done more to keep the kid safe from Hollows and the Spirit world. </p>
<p>While the others played cool, Shinji himself had been bouncing a hint while testing out Ichigo. He didn't expect Isshin to crash the party by grabbing Shinji and throwing him away from the orange haired kid when he’d been about to kill Hioryi. Isshin wasn't anything against all of them, heck even just one of them could rearrange the dads face, but Shinji wasn't going to let that happen. “Guys, let the guy be.” He said when they were about to go after Isshin.</p>
<p>“We ain't like you Shinji. He's gonna pay for interrupting,” Hiyori said as she held her sword ready. She turned her scowl into a sadistic grin as she moved to charge at the man trying to pull Ichigo from the others. Isshin looked outraged by the shrimp calling him out. “We don't care for soul reapers…buncha jerks.”</p>
<p>She was right, but Shinji had to stand in her way and try to defend the dummy. “Just let them go, Ichigo will be back later.”</p>
<p>“Like hell I'm going to let my son be anywhere near you. Don't think I don’t know you’ve been stalking him his whole life!”</p>
<p>Ichigo stopped and looked from his dad to Shinji before sighing. “Look, we need to stop this, we're on pretty much the same side right?” Shinji shook his head but figured they really should stop this. He moved over and was about to help Ichigo when Hiyori moved to attack him. Shinji blocked and shivered when he saw it was Aizen. How did he get here like this?</p>
<p>He looked for the others, finding only himself and Aizen in the base. He held tight to Sakanade to make sure he was not drifting through another coma as he side-stepped an attack from Aizen. Shinji rushed outside knowing no matter what he couldn't hurt the others if he was asleep. Aizen was really here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ShinjiIchigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinji couldn’t handle this. Aizen was staring down at him like a predator. “Ew just what the hell Sosuke?” The man didn’t answer and for a moment it seemed like it could easily be another dream when Sosuke rushed him, his blade cutting through Shinji’s side splitting him open. He reached down to his left and held the wound closed while blocking another attack. Aizen’s dumb face changed to Isshen’s for just a moment there but it was enough for Shinji to confirm this was a trick.</p>
<p>He was about to announce that he couldn’t be tricked when a punch lands him in a nearby brick wall. He hissed as blood rushed from the slice in his side and his head was spinning. He wished it had been stars he saw, but it was Aizen. ‘Of course.’ His vision doubled for a moment before Aizen changed and stuck as Isshin. That’s it! Shinji pulled himself from the wall in time to dodge a huge explosion of shinigami power. Did Isshin get his power back now?</p>
<p>Now was not the time for thinking. He needed a strategy to get Isshin to stop attacking but he seemed as if he was overcome with rage.</p>
<p>“Don’t you Visord jerk try to get away. Enemies of Soul Society need to be taken out” Of course Isshin was not actually meaning to protect Soul Society from them but his son Ichigo. “If you run, I'll take out your friends first.”</p>
<p>Shinji turned sharply and hissed tasting blood in his mouth as he held his side. “They will kill you! You can’t!” He felt the blood soaking his clothes and the pain pounding threw him as he tried to tell Isshin they were too strong. Of course though, it sounded like a threat more than a warning. “Dammit” He mumbled to himself when Isshin sent some kind of blast of energy at him. </p>
<p>“Trying to run? Not anymore you are going down!” Isshin was following him even as the other Visords held Ichigo back. “GET OVER HERE!”</p>
<p>Shinji looked behind himself and yelped when Isshin grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him roughly to him so he could whisper in his ear how he would be destroyed as will the others. Shinji screamed out when the guy shoved his hand into his sliced side. He was about to scream out when he grabbed something midair just over his head. Instinct maybe or his inner hollow helping him out he could now see what was happening.</p>
<p>He had been facing off Ichigo and Isshin had apparently jumped in while the other Visords were trying to fight invisible foes.</p>
<p>He had to wonder if Isshin even saw Shinji as himself. Ichigo was looking stressed so Shinji simply backed up and tried to grab the others attention. Aizen was really messing with them big time.</p>
<p>“It’s a trick by Sosuke! Guys stop fighting!” Shinji was practically bleeding out with his skin pale and arms shaking but he had to get them to stop. All the while his eyes traveled around for any sign of the now disappeared Aizen. </p>
<p>The next time they would see Aizen, sad to say, wouldn't be the last. For now Shinji and the Vizards were stunned to find Urahara stepping up to Ichigo and Isshin. </p>
<p>“Well this isn't the kinda meeting I’d hoped for.” Kisuke waved his fan and thought for a moment. “When it comes to Aizen, the Vizards are on our side.”</p>
<p>“No more like on Ichigo's side. He's one of us so we aint gonna abandon him like some soul reapers would.” Shinji was admittedly a little mad but he didn't have to deal with all of it at least. Also at least, he didnt have to dream of dark nothingness or Aizens dumb face.</p>
<p>When Shinji woke up Hiyori swatted his face. “Ichigo, hes…” Shinji sat up sharply and yelped at the pain in his side which was bandaged and healing.</p>
<p>“What’ a’matter with Ichigo?!” He asked as he grabbed Hiyori and shook her.</p>
<p>“He’s fine, he just wants to make sure you’re ok!!!!!!”</p>
<p>“Don’t scare me like that man!”</p>
<p>“Who you callin’ a man ya dork!”</p>
<p>“Nothing, no one! Look what happened??”</p>
<p>“Isshin and Kisuke were arguin’ and Ichigo didn’ leave ya. Hachi had to heal you… How is Aizen doin’ this?”</p>
<p>“Could be that stupid deus ex machina magic rock thing Kisuke made.”</p>
<p>“You might have a point there. For now though… you better put that crush you have on Ichigo to rest.” Hiyori spot with a grin and one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Shinji pouted and tried to swat at her with his right arm while the left still held protectively where he had been cut open. “Look, dont worry its not like id go for it.” He should be yelling at her, asking how she would know something like that but they had spent a century together. The others probably could tell easily his honest feelings. The weird thing was he hadn't started to actually get those feelings till after Ichigo and him met in school the other day. “But the kid is cool huh?”</p>
<p>“No, hes a soul reaper, his dads a soul reaper. But he is like us. So he will be on our side right?”</p>
<p>“We needa train more. Aizen's the enemy and he knows we are gonna get him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno how to spell and just had ideas in my head for years. Here they are world. Hope you are all staying safe! Laterz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>